


What else can I do?

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: January '21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCD, Sad Draco Malfoy, and the main plot point, but the MCD isnt one of the two of them, its just mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Sometimes, there's not much that you can do to comfort those you love.Based on "100 Bandaids" by Faouzia
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: January '21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194137
Kudos: 9





	What else can I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty and I had this song stuck in my head, so I wrote a lil something.

An owl taps on the glass and flies through the window.

Upon seeing the name on the letter, Draco’s face turns uneasy, his whole being going nervous.

Draco opens the letter with shaky hands. 

Harry watches as his fiance's face goes from worried to shocked to devastated. Harry hears as a gut-wrenching sob tears through him. Sees his knees fail and sees him collapse to the ground clutching at the letter, the carpet, his hair. Sees his whole being caving in on itself in horrible cries of agony.

Harry rushes over and sinks to his knees, holds him, strokes his hair, because it's the only thing he knows how to do. He stays there for minutes, for hours, for days, as his own heart shatters with the man trembling in his arms. He takes the letter and examines the few lines he can see on the damp parchment.

_ “Narcissa passed this afternoon…” _

Harry feels himself break more, if possible. So he stays with his lover and lets him break. Doesn’t try to piece him back together, not just yet. He lets the shattered pieces fall before he cleans them. 

Harry thinks of a poem he read once.

_ “Here’s a hundred band-aids _

_ To patch up your heartache.” _

He wishes he could offer Draco anything now. Anything, to make him feel better in his unfixable state of being. 

_ ‘What else can I do?’ _ he thinks, he  _ pleads _ ,  _ ‘What else can I do?’ _

He lets Draco sob, and when the sobbing turns into screams, he stays. He knows it doesn't make anything better, but he can't think of anything else to do. 

_ ‘What else can I do?’ _

The thought haunts him all night, when the energy finally drains, and he watches the broken remnants of a man fall to sleep, lets the pieces just lay there. 

He knows soon he’ll have to clean up, will have to fix what's broken, but for now all he can do is sit by and whisper one last plea into the night.

_ “What else can I do?”  _


End file.
